


I'm Holding on To You

by MysticalMermaidMaiden



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Absent Parents, Drama, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMermaidMaiden/pseuds/MysticalMermaidMaiden
Summary: Before he became a pilot, before he met Misato, before meeting Rei, Asuka, Toji, Kensuke and Kaworu, instead of living with his aunt and uncle, Shinji was left in an orphanage where he was adopted by Yuuri and Viktor. These are a collection of oneshots about Shinji living with them ten years before he became an Evangelion pilot.





	1. In Which Shinji Goes Skating

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except what I created or made up. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners/creators. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Young blue eyes stare at the ice rank in curiosity as everyone glided across the ice. Kids his age were pulled on the ice by their parents as they helped them balance one the skates. Besides the parents with their kids, there were some adults and a couple of teenagers. Everyone was having fun while they skated.

Shinji watched by the booth watching everyone when he heard a hard 'thud' behind him. Shinji felt a hand rest on top of his head and he glanced up. Standing behind him dressed in black is his papa, Viktor Nikiforov also known as Viktor Nikiforov-Katsuki, a well-known skater that is one of the top professional skater in the world. Viktor looked down at Shinji with his signature heart shaped smile. "Looks fun doesn't it Shinji?" Shinji doesn't reply and instead gazed at the ice rank.

Viktor smiled in amusement. Like his husband, Shinji was also quiet and didn't speak his emotions very well and usually kept them hidden. "Are you sure he's ready Viktor? I mean he just turned five." Shinji's father, Yuuri Nikiforov-Katsuki asked in worry behind them.

Viktor turned around and nodded. "Of course! I didn't start skating until I was six and I think he will have a lot of fun skating don't you agree Shinji?"

"I'm cold." Shinji said.

"I don't know. What if he hurts himself?" Yuuri asked still concerned. Viktor pulled his husband next to him with his left arm wrapped around his torso. "You worry too much Yuuri. I assure you Shinji will be just fine. And he will have two professional skaters helping him correct?" Viktor winked causing Yuuri to blush a little.

Yuuri cleared his throat and glanced down at his son. "You have your skates on Shinji?" Shinji looked behind him and nodded. "Okay. I want you to hold my hand and hang on to it tightly okay? I don't want you slip." Yuuri walked on the ice and held his hand out to Shinji. Shinji stared at his dad's hand with uncertainty. Facing his dad, he asked, "What if I fall?"

Viktor kneels beside Shinji and patted his head like he always did whenever Shinji was feeling nervous. "You won't fall Shinji. Your father and I will be there to pick you up in case you fall okay _моя крошка_." Shinji doesn't respond and only stares at the ice. With a deep sigh, Shinji slowly walked on the ice. Once his skates contacted the ice, Shinji started to zigzag left and right. He yells in fright, afraid that he will fall. Before his face contacted the ice, Yuuri grabbed Shinji from his waist and helped him with his balancing. Yuuri still held on to Shinji and gently slides him on the ice with Viktor staying behind to take videos from the video camera while he shouted encouraging words to Shinji.

Shinji looked up at his father in worry. He was scared he would fall and disappoint his parents. They were excited to teach him how to skate and the last thing he wanted was to put their teachings to waste. Shinji gulped and stares down at the ice while his father helped him along the way. "Hey Yuuri! Shinji! Hey, smile for the camera!" Viktor shouted and a bright flash snapped on his phone. Yuuri smiled at his husband’s bubbly attitude. "Papa is weird." Shinji commented.

"He's just excited to see you skate that’s all. Anyways do you feel steady?" Shinji nodded. "Okay so I'm going to let you go so you'll have a better control skating on yourself okay?" Shinji faces his father in panic. He rapidly shocks his head no. "No please I don't want to fall." Yuuri couldn't help but smile a little. How Shinji is reacting right now was exactly how he reacted when Yuko taught him to skate when he was young.

"You won't fall Shinji. I promise if you do, I’ll be there to catch you. You have my word." Yuuri reassured him. Shinji gulped but he trusted his father’s words. So, Shinji nodded and very cautiously, Yuuri let Shinji's hands go. Shinji yelped in surprise and he started to move back and forth. "Dad! I'm going to fall" he shouted in panic.

"Stay calm Shinji! You have to maintain balance if your able to skate properly." Yuuri instructed him. "Open your arms wide and keep them straight. After that, bend your knees slightly and lean forward just a bit okay?" Shinji nods and follows what his father tells him. Sweat dripped on the side of Shinji's head as he carefully bended his knees. He was glad the increase of speed toned down a bit so with his tongue sticking out, Shinji leaned forward like he was told too. Shinji smiled in his small achievement that he was managed to do one thing right.

"Yay Shinji! You’re doing great _моя крошка_!" Viktor shouted from the wall with his hand heled up in a fist, a proud smile on his face. Shinji couldn't help but blush hearing his father’s praise him. Yuuri skated towards Shinji with the same proud smile as his papa's. Yuuri picked Shinji up and pulled him in for a hug. "You were great Shinji. With more practice, you'll eventually get a hang of standing on the ice without our help."

"A-and maybe I'll be as good as you and papa?" Shinji asked. Yuuri hummed. "Maybe but skating takes a lot of practice Shinji. It’s not an easy sport you can learn overnight but with enough practice, there might be a chance you'll be as good as your father and I."

"Daddy, I... I want to be a skater like you and papa." Shinji tells him as Yuuri skated them back to Viktor. "Really?" Shinji nods. "Mm-hm!" Yuuri smiled. "I'm glad to hear that Shinji. And don't worry, your papa and I will be there to cheer you on every step of the way." Shinji hugged his father around the neck, pleased with his father’s words. Yuuri laughed a bit and patted the back of his back. "How do you feel about eating a bowl of pork cutlet made from grandma?" Yuuri asked him.

Shinji gasped and nodded, his eyes gleaming like blue gems. It was almost identical to Viktor. Yuuri chuckles and nods. "Okay than. Pork cutlet it is!"

"Did I hear we're having pork cutlet bowls?" Viktor asked hearing Yuuri mention his favorite dish.


	2. In Which Shinji Gives Viktor a Gift

Today was Christmas. That one special day where families come together and spend the holidays together opening presents and enjoying a big meal for everyone to enjoy. Shinji tried to remember his Christmas with his father and mother before he stayed in the orphanage but every time he tried, it didn't feel like they were his memories. It was like, he was witnessing another boys Christmas. It’s not something kids his age should think about but so much has happened ever since his mother died and spending months inside the orphanage changed his perspective on some things. Especially the holidays.

He loves Christmas - at least he used to. But now it was just another holiday that held no meaning anymore.

Shinji knew he shouldn't feel that way. His adoptive family, Yuuri and Viktor, were excited about spending Christmas together because this was the first Christmas as a family and because it was also Viktor’s birthday so of course, they were excited about today. But Shinji, he wasn't feeling it and he felt horrible because Yuuri and Viktor tried their best to make this year perfect for him.

It was snowing, small flakes of snow fell from the dark starless sky in the small town known as Hasestu. Inside a small two-bedroom apartment and staring out the window watching the snow fall was Shinji. He hasn't moved from his spot since dinner and he was slowly taking in the silence in the living room. Makkachin laid beside him, sleeping peacefully with his head-on Shinji's lap. Shinji rubbed the top of his head, feeling comfort from the dog. Shinji lets out a sigh. Mr. Yuuri and Mr. Viktor wouldn't be done with the dishes for another minute or so but considering he could hear them laughing and a little bit of splashing they wouldn't be done with the dishes for maybe an hour.

It wasn't a surprise how much those two loved each other. Living with them every day has shown him that. It was odd though. Comparing to his parents, Yuuri and Viktor showed more affection than his parents ever did. Not to say they didn't - they did - but not the way Yuuri and Viktor did for each other. It was...strange. And not in a bad way don't get him wrong. He's just never seen two people love each other like they did.

Shinji rested his chin on his hand and sighs. ' _How was I chosen by those two when they could have chosen another kid? They're nice but...I don't think I deserve their compassion for everything they've done for me these past few months._ '

"Shinji!" Shinji turned around when he heard Yuuri call him. Yuuri and Viktor walk in the living room with Yuuri holding on to a small cake big enough to feed the three of them.

"Come on, it’s time to cut the cake." Shinji nodded. He gently wakes up Makkachin who afterwards stands up and runs to Viktor while he barked. Shinji followed and sat in the small table that was in the middle of the room.

Yuuri and Viktor sat on the left side of the table while Shinji and Makkachin sat in the left side. Shinji sat on his knees and silently sat there while Yuuri lit the candles. While he did, Shinji observed the cake. It looked delicious and well made by whoever made it. Shinji's stomach growled at the mere sight of the icing. He just ate dinner not long ago and already he was craving for food. Well in this case desert.

Once Yuuri was done, he puts the lighter away and clapped his hands together. "Okay, time to sing happy birthday!"

"Yuuri, I told you we didn't have to celebrate my birthday today." Viktor reminded him. "I-I know but birthday's area just as special as Christmas and besides we do this every year anyways. There’s no point arguing about it now. Blow out the candles so we can eat the cake and Shinji and I can give you our gifts." Shinji widened his eyes a bit when Yuuri mentioned the gift he had made for Viktor. Shinji glanced at his hands and blushed a little in embarrassment.

Viktor nods and blows out the candles. Yuuri and Shinji clap while Makkachin barked. While Yuuri started to cut the cake into three pieces, Viktor spoke, asking, "Shinji, what did you give me?"

"Mm... well...I-it’s nothing special..." he said shyly. Shinji glanced at Yuuri and asked him, "Mr. Yuuri, why don't you give Mr. Viktor your gift? I'll go get mine from my room okay?" Shinji quickly stood up and ran to his room without hearing their responses.

Shinji's room was not much. The walls were a lighter shade of forest green and no posters or drawings were hung. Beside the wall next to the window was his bed with a single pillow and the sheets blue. On the other side of the room was his study desk where Shinji did most of his homework. And finally, was his toy box. There were a couple toys in there - three he owned - but Viktor promised him he’ll get more toys once the new year starts up. Shinji walked towards his closet to grab the gift he got for Viktor.

Two days ago, while Viktor was out, he and Yuuri went out to buy Viktor gifts for his birthday. Yuuri had bought him a new pair of skates since his were already getting old. They were nice skates so there was no doubt Viktor would love them. Shinji takes the gift out of his closet and looks at it.

"Mine on the other hand...' Shinji had gotten Viktor some black gloves. Shinji noticed his gloves were getting old as well so he figured, with the winter getting colder, he'd give him some new gloves. They weren't the best unlike the skates but they were something, right? However, ' _What_ _if Mr. Viktor doesn't like them? What if he doesn't like the color or has another pair? What if it was a mistake getting these?_ '

"Shinji?" Shinji turns around when he heard Viktor call him from behind. Viktor stood by the door and looked at him with concern. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "You’re taking a while just to find the gift and I was wondering if you were okay."

Shinji hid the gift behind him and nodded. "Y-yes. I was just...uh...I was just uhh..." he sighed dejectedly and held the small box out to him. "Here’s your gift Mr. Viktor. Happy birthday." he mumbled the last part while Viktor grabbed the box. Viktor unwraps the box and opens the lid. He smiles once he sees the gloves. "They-they're not like your old gloves but I hope they're enough."

"Oh Shinji, they're beautiful!" Shinji looked at him in shock. "R-really?"

Viktor nods. " _Da_! I've been needing some gloves for a while since my old ones are starting to tear down so this gift is perfect. _Спасибо_ Shinji." Shinji smiled a little, embarrassed by Viktor's thanks but he felt good - relived - that someone liked his gift. It felt good making someone happy for once, especially to someone whose been nice to him in a long time.

"Y-you're welcome Mr. Viktor. I’m glad you like it." Shinji yelped when Viktor picked him up and squashed him in for a hug. "You’re so adorable Shinji I can't handle it!"

"Mr. Viktor let go your squashing me!" Shinji shouted. He sighed afterwards knowing it was no use telling Viktor something. Yuuri will eventually come and tell him to let him go. In the main time, he'll just have to settle the hug. Besides, it’s been a while since someone bothered to hug him like this since his mom died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Спасибо: Thank you
> 
> AN: I meant to update this on Christmas but I ended up seeing the entire series of Trigun and half of School Rumble the entire day and I JUST finished Trigun an hour ago so I right away went up and finished this chapter. Honestly I like the idea of Yuuri and Viktor becoming parents its so cute! This chapter may have been slobby and not the best but I"m not so good with fluff.
> 
> This chapter actually takes a few months before the first chapter so Shinji is still four and has lived with Yuuri and Viktor for about five months. He's slowly getting used to living with a new family and as you can tell he's not as cheerful or as jumpy as most four years are but I'm kinda writing Shinji as he is in the manga when he was kid. He was distant and rarely communicated with adults so I tries to adapt that here and I HOPE I managed it okay.
> 
> Okay and to finish this off, not all chapters will be long like this one. Most of them will be pretty short with a few exceptions but I cam definitely tell you there will be short chapters.


	3. How I Met Your Father

"So... Mr. Yuuri, Mr. Viktor?" Yuuri and Viktor looked down at Shinji when he spoke to them. Shinji was on the floor petting Makkachin and he looked nervous. He glanced at the floor and asked them, "How did you meet?"

Viktor broke into a huge grin while Yuuri blushed in embarrassment. Yuuri hid his face behind his hands while Viktor spoke to Shinji. "Shinji, I'm glad you asked because it’s a pretty funny story." Viktor laughs while Yuuri tries to stop him from telling Shinji about their first encounter. Even to this day Yuuri was still embarrassed about the banquet that took place years ago and he made sure no one ever talks about it. Unfortunately, some people bring it up especially Viktor. Yuuri hoped Viktor wouldn't tell Shinji about it. It would be humiliating not to mention it made him worry since he was drunk out of his mind and the things he did isn't appropriate for an almost five-year-old to hear.

"See Shinji, your father was-" Viktor was cut short when Yuuri slammed his hand over his mouth. Viktor glanced at Yuuri with wide eyes, muffling words Shinji was unable to make out.

Shinji tilts his head a little in confusion. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" he asked them. Yuuri rabidly shock his head with a forced smile. "No, of course not! What makes you think that!?"

"Uh Mr. Yuuri, Mr. Viktor's face is turning blue." Yuuri looks at Viktor and lets out a scream seeing how blue Viktor's entire face was turning. He quickly removed his hand from Viktor's mouth and apologized while Viktor regained his breathing back. "Why do you want to know Shinji?" Yuuri asked curious.

"Mm well, I was just curious. You don't have to tell me though I understand." Shinji quickly added in a rushed tone. Yuuri smiles a little. He rubs the top of Shinji's head which eased down Shinji a little. "It’s okay Shinji I'll tell you but only half of it. The rest I'll tell you when you’re a little older okay?"

Shinji nods. "O-okay."

"Aw Yuuri can't I tell Shinji, please?" Viktor begged with puppy eyes. Yuuri shakes his head. "No."

"But wouldn't it be better if Shinji heard it from someone who does remember?" Viktor tells him softly to his ear. Yuuri gulps as his voice softy brushed against his ear. Yuuri sighs and nods. "Fine but don't tell him all the details."

"Don't worry your pretty face my little piggy, I won't tell him." Viktor winks at him but that only increased Yuuri’s worries. Viktor faces his attention on Shinji who was still waiting for them to tell him. Viktor clears his throat and begins, "Your father and I met during a banquet seven years ago. We weren't together at the time until a year later but how I met your father was one of the most important nights of my life."

"If it was so important than why was Mr. Yuuri so nervous to talk about it?"

Viktor sat next to Shinji and placed his arm around his shoulder. "See Shinji, your father was not himself at the time. He was very...well he drank a little too much and he did some things your just not ready to hear yet. And because he drank a lot, he didn't remember us meeting that night or even asking me if I wanted to become his coach until a couple of our friends told him the night we were engaged."

"Oh, I see. That makes sense. But the things you did, they weren't that bad, were they?" he asked Yuuri.

"Well..."

"Oh, believe me Shinji it wasn't. What your father did on that dance floor was the most fun anyone in that banquet had the entire night! Before the banquet was boring until your father lit the mood up through his dancing. Surprising yes but I'm still thankful for that night because it brought me a little closer to your father." The living room was quiet as Viktor and Yuuri stared at one another with that loving gaze of theirs. Yuuri than laughs and says, "Your always so cheesy you know that?"

Viktor shrugged earning another laugh from Yuuri. Shinji laughed a bit with Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A cheesy ending to a somewhat chessy chapter. Honestly this went to a different direction than I originally planned it to be.
> 
> Okay just to clear something up, the reason Shinji hasn't been calling Yuuri and Viktor Dad and Papa like he did in the first chapter is because he doesn't see them as parents yet. Yes he's grateful that they adopted him and have been nothing but kind and loving to him but he hasn't reached that point where he sees them as parents yet. He just lost his mother and his father just left him so he's still trying to adjust to this new life he has especially with new parents so it will take some time before he calls them Dad and Papa.


	4. In Which Shinji Has a Nightmare

_Shinji, dear I want you to wait here with these nice people okay? I'm going to do something very important so be a good boy for mommy."_

_Ma'am! There’s an error! We are not receiving any sign signals from Ikari!"_

_Get the child away from here and quick! I don't want him to see-aah!"_

_"Daddy! Mommy!"_

Shinji woke up with a startled yell late in the night. He panted with sweat rolling down his face and his heart was rapidly breathing against his chest. It was that same nightmare again. It’s been a while since he's had that dream - the dream of the day he witnessed his mother die. This was the first in months since he's had it and even now it still frightened him. Why was he having these dreams? Why did he had to relieve the day his mother died repeatedly? Shinji calmed down his breathing and stared down at his blanket. His eyes stung and he sniffed.

He hates crying. He hates showing how weak he truly was. Shinji tried to fight the tears but he failed miserably and tears came flooding down his cheeks. Shinji pulled his knees to his chest and cried softly. He hoped Mr. Yuuri and Mr. Viktor wouldn't hear him. He didn't want to trouble them with his problems. The last thing he wanted was to be another burden in someone else’s life. Besides they needed their sleep and he can't walk inside their room disturbing them. He'll just be a nuisance.

"Shinji" Shinji froze in his place and immediately stopped his sobbing when he hears Yuuri. He didn't dare face him, he felt embarrassed crying over a dream of an event he should forget. Boys weren't supposed to cry. That’s what his father told him before he abandoned him in the orphanage. "Shinji, we heard you scream from the room are you okay?"

Shinji didn't want to answer him. He wanted Yuuri to leave him alone and go back to sleep. He had that huge competition tomorrow and he shouldn't worry about him. But at the same time, Shinji wanted to tell Yuuri about his nightmare. He wanted Yuuri to comfort him and rub his head like he and Viktor always did whenever he was feeling nervous or scared. Shinji wanted the comfort of a parent beside him but he didn't want to bother Yuuri. He didn't want to bother anyone with his problems.

Shinji gasped in surprise when he felt a warm embrace holding him in a comforting hug. Yuuri held him around his arms and he rubbed the top of his head. "It’s okay Shinji. It’s okay to cry I understand. You don't have to hide your emotions with us we're here for you." Yuuri rubbed his back and Shinji felt safe, he felt conformable in Yuuri's arms. Shinji eyes stung again. His face crumbled and he buried his face into Yuuri's chest, sobbing into his shirt.

"I-I ha-had a... I had a nightmare." Shinji hiccupped. "A-and it-it scared me so...so...I'm sorry Mr. Yuuri for waking you up! I tried to stay quiet! Honest!” Yuuri shock his head.

"No, it’s okay Shinji. Nightmares are normal for kids your age trust me. I used to have them a lot when I was your age. I still sort of have them now." Yuuri admitted shyly. He wasn't open about his nightmares but Viktor knew about them. They weren't serious just the usual self-doubt that he would fail on one of his competitions or as a partner to Viktor. While Yuuri was embarrassed to talk about them, he felt he needed to tell Shinji about it so he'd let him know that Shinji could open to him a little instead of shielding himself from others. 'Sounds like someone I know.'

Shinji looks up at Yuuri, some tears were still falling but he was already calmed down. "You do?" he nods. "Yeah. Everyone gets them once and a while, even Viktor has them too."

"S-so it’s okay then?"

"Of course, Shinji. Now, do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about? It’s better to talk about them with someone."

Shinji looked down at the ground, thinking if he should tell him. Seeing the conflicted look on his face, Yuuri says, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too but Shinji, I want you to know that if you're having any problems whether it’s a nightmare or not, Viktor and I will always be here to listen because we care about you."

Shinji glanced up. "Really?"

"Yes. We're your parents now so it’s important to know what’s troubling you so we can help you whenever we can. We might not have all the answers but we'll try our best. Do you understand?" Shinji wiped his nose with his sleeve and nods. Yeah, he does. It’s better than bottling it up inside but could he trust Yuuri and Viktor with his problems? Yuuri is more than willing to listen to him and Shinji found himself thankful for that. They didn't have too but they did anyways because they genuinely wanted to help him.

"It-it was about my mom." Shinji started. "When she...when she died. I was there when it happened and it’s been in my head for a while back when I lived in the orphanage. I haven't had it for a while but tonight was the first time I've had them and...and I don't know every time I think about it scares me because I see a bright light and I see everyone screaming and running and someone taking me away and then...and then..."

Shinji starts to panic and he begins to think about that day again. He starts to cry again and Yuuri was quick to pull Shinji for a hug and comfort him. He rubs his back while he rocked back and forth, shushing Shinji to calm down. While he did that, Viktor woke up when he hears Shinji whimper and cry. Seeing that Yuuri was not in bed with him, Viktor walked out of bed and walked out their room and to Shinji's room.

When he stood by the doorway, Viktor sees Yuuri comforting Shinji who still hasn't calmed down. Concerned, Viktor runs to them and sits on the other side of Yuuri where he was facing Shinji. "Shinji, Shinji calm down. You have to calm down this is not good for you Shinji." Viktor tells him. Shinji does not respond and instead continues to whimper uncontrollably. Viktor looks at Yuuri hoping he would tell him what’s going on.

"Shinji had a nightmare and it’s a pretty bad one." Yuuri tells him. Viktor nods knowing he didn't need more info. Viktor faced Shinji and asked him in a calming tone, "Shinji, _сын_ , would you like to bunk with me and Yuuri tonight?" Shinji looks at Viktor. "I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone tonight so if you like you can sleep with us tonight."

"B-but...won't I just be bothering you?"

"Of course not! We just don't want you to stay alone especially with that nightmare you just had so grab a blanket and a pillow for tonight." Viktor rubbed the top of his head with a comforting smile. Shinji, already calmed down, glanced down than at Yuuri who was still holding him. Yuuri smiled and nodded. Shinji glanced down. He really didn't want to sleep alone tonight so he nods. Viktor grabbed his blanket and pillow and he walked out his room with Yuuri still holding Shinji.

On their way to bed, Shinji buries his face in Yuuri's shoulder feeling safe. It’s been a while since he's felt this way and he's glad that tonight, he wouldn't feel afraid to sleep after the nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> Cын - Son
> 
> AN: I could not sleep unless I wrote this chapter down. Okay so Shinji's reaction when he was explaining Yuuri about his nightmare was not supposed to be as big as it was shown here and I guess I got a little carried away.


	5. In Which Shinji ane Yuuri Bond Over Music

It was raining hard in Hasestsu. The wind blew hard and the rain hit against the window making small "tap tap tap!" noises on the window. Roads were closed due to the flood and there were warnings to stay off the roads unti further notice. Shinji wasn't a big fan of rain. They were dull and nothing about it was interesting. Back then, he would have begged to go outside and play in the puddles and play in the mud but now he didn't want to do either.

Shinji was bored. The rain wasn't going to end anytime soon and that made Shinji feel a little irritated. He was really excited to play with Makkachin today in the backyard but the rain was preventing them from having any sort of fun. Shinji stared out the window with Makkachin sleeping beside him. The apartment was peaceful and quiet. Overall, besides the rain, it was a relaxing afternoon.

Shinji sat on the floor in his usual spot listening to his walkerman that was given to him by his father some days before he lived in the orphanage. Shinji listened to it whenever he had nothing to do. Its been a while since he listened to the music inside the walkerman. It still relaxed him hearing Beethoven or any other pieces that could easily suck him in. He loves music and it doesn't take long for him to fall under the music like a spell. Shinji closes his eyes and taps his finger to the beat. He hums to himself softly and he could feel himself drifting off to sleep.

He lowers his head down and was close to sleeping when someone tapped his shoulder. Shinji opens his eyes and looks up behind him. He immediately takes off his earphones when he sees it was Yuuri that tapped his shoulder. "Shinji, I've been calling you for a while." he tells him.

"O-oh. S-sorry Mr. Yurri. I didn't hear you I was listening to some music." Shinji replied. Yuuri looks down at the walkerman Shinji held out for him. He smiles when he sees the small object. "Wow I haven't seen a walkerman in ages!" Yuuri sits dow next to Shinji and inspects it while he held it. "It looks like its in good condition too. Shinji where on earth did you get this?"

"M-my dad gave it to me. Be-before he you know...left." it still hurt to talk about his father abandoning him and Yuuri knew it was a touchy subejct to bring up with Shinji. It was understandable why Shinji was hesitant to bring him up most of the time so Viktor and he never brought it up unless Shinji was ready to talk about him. But he rarely did.

"Hm. Interesting. What sort of music do you listen?" Yuuri asked changing the subejct.

Shinji looked down at the floor and rubbed his hands together. He was nervous to tell Yuuri what music he liked to listen. A lot of kids his age weren't fans of classical music nor did they like rock so Shinji was bullied a lot because he liked that sort of music. They always said it was boring or weird before they would add he was boring and weird. What will Yuuri think if he tells him what he liked to listen to? "I...I like to listen to classical music." he says. "A-and rock."

"Really? I never thought you would like classical music. I like it too." Yuuri says.

"You do?"

Yuuri nods. "Yeah. Back when I started to learn skating, I Iistened to a lot of music so I can come up with a routine. Music in a way is like telling a story. Your expressing someone's emotions or making up a story through a melody someone creates. Dancing is just another way of expressing it. Ah, sorry I got a little carried away." Shinji shakes his head.

"N-no! I un-understand what you mean. Thats exactly how I feel when I listen to music."

"Its amazing isn't it? Mm, Shinji if you don't mind, maybe I can listen to your music. But only if its okay with you." Shinji gasped a little in surprise. Up until now, no one has ever bothered to ask him if they wanted to listen to his music. This made Shinji feel happy, excited to show someone something he enjoys. Shinji nods and hands his left right earphone to Yuuri. "You and I can listen to it together. I-if you want."

Yuuri smiles and rubs the top of his head. "I would love to Shinji." Yuuri grabs the earphone and plugs it in his ear. He sits beside Shinji and Shinji pressed play. The first song to play was 'Ode to Joy' and immediately when Yuuri heard it, he says, "Oh I haven't heard this song back when I lived in Detroit. Wow its been so long."

Shinji looks up at Yuuri. "You liked it?" He nods. "Yeah I did. I even wanted to use it in one of my routines but someone at the time had already chosen it so I had to choose another song instead."

"W-why don't you skate to it now?"

"Mmmm...I would but I already decided this year would be my retirement. Also I'm a little old so I don't have the same capacity I used to have when I was younger." Yuuri explains to him. Shinji hums in reply. He wanted to tell Yuuri that maybe when he's a little older he can skate to Ode to Joy but he remained quiet. Even if he did ask and Yuuri did agree, there was a possibly he wouldn't be good at it. He's living with two professional skaters that have won gold medals and are known to be the best of the best, there wwas no way he can compete with that let alone stand up to their level. It was just insane.

Shinji layed his head on Yuuri's arm and says, "I think you can do it. Your a good skater Mr. Yuuri." Yuuri smiles in thanks, touched by his words. "Thanks Shinji. That means a lot to me to hear that from you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Not exactly the chapter I had in mind but its okay in my book.


	6. In Which Viktor Loses Shinji

There were times in Viktor's life where he's experienced fear. In some cases, Viktor can easily hide it behind a smile but in this situation, he simply couldn't hide his fear by a smile or simply saying he is fine. Viktor has searched everywhere for his son Shinji in the supermarket for the past hour and he was nowhere close to finding him. 'Shinji where are you!? _Где ты! где на земле ты?!_ '

Viktor has searched far and wide around the supermarket and he hasn't seen Shinji. He was worried for Shinji's safety since the market is a big place and a small child like Shinji could easily be lost. He has to find him and quick because if he doesn't find him soon than he'll have to call Yuuri and who knows if they'll find him in time. Viktor cursed to himself angrily telling himself how irresponsible he was that he couldn't keep watch over his own child. '"I'm such an idiot! What sort of father loses his child in the supermarket without keeping a close eye on him?! Idiot!"

Viktor has asked multiple people if they've seen Shinji. He showed people a picture of Shinji hoping they have spotted him but to his disappointment, no one has seen him. Worry grew into panic for the Russian and at that point, Viktor had no clue what to do. Viktor ran his hands through his hair as he looked at his surroundings. Just where was Shinji?

"Attention customers, can we have a Viktor Nikiforov come forward to customer’s service please. We have a small child here waiting for you." Viktor gasped when he heard the intercom and he wasted no time running to customer services. Viktor ran through the crowd in a haste making no time to excuse himself. When Viktor finally made it to customer service, he sighed in relief when he sees Shinji sitting on the bench looking relatively calm despite the situation. When Shinji noticed Viktor, Viktor ran towards Shinji.

Viktor spread his arms open and he falls on his knees in front of Shinji. He then pulls Shinji in for a tight hug surprising Shinji. "V-Viktor-san..."

" _ой слава богу_ your safe Shinji! I was so worried about you! I thought I lost you forever!"

"I-it’s okay Viktor-san, I-I'm okay." Shinji reassured Viktor.

Viktor faces Shinji but still held on to him. Shinji gasped little in surprise when he sees tears wail up in Viktor's eyes. "I was so scared Shinji." Viktor says. "I thought something horrible had happened to you when I couldn't find you and I was getting really worried that I wouldn't find you and then I began to think about how scared you must have been." Viktor sighed and rested his forehead on Shinji's shoulder. "I'm glad you’re alright."

Shinji didn't speak after that and instead hugs Viktor back. "Thanks." he mumbles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This idea came from animagirl who suggested this idea. Thanks for giving me idea! I hope this chapter is somewhat okay. I tried to give Viktor my emotions for when my sisters were lost in Wal-Mart but I guess it didn't turn out well. Ah I'm almost never satisfied with my chapters :p
> 
> Translation:
> 
> Где ты! где на земле ты: where are you! where on earth are you?!
> 
> ой слава богу: oh thank god


	7. In Which Yurio Meets Shinji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 1

Yurio typed viciously on his phone as he texted Viktor from the airport. "Where the hell are you Viktor? I've been standing here like an idiot for an hour already! Hurry up now!" Yurio sneered through clenched teeth as he read his message out loud. Once he was done, he sent the message (again) to Viktor and tucked his phone inside the pocket of his tiger printed jacket.

Yurio sighs as he checks the road again to see if he spots Viktor’s car. Unfortunately, his car has not been spotted yet. Yurio decides to sit down until he arrived so he took a seat on a bench behind him. He sets his suitcase down and beside him and slouches on the bench, going through his Instagram while he waited.

It has been some years since Yurio had visited Hasestu and nothing has changed since his last visit. It was late winter but small flicks of snow fell from the sky that was a deep grey. It was chilly but it didn't compare to the cold weather in Russia. Yurio tucks his phone back inside his jacket when he hears a loud beep. He looks up and sees a black small car drive up to him. Yurio stands up and watched as the car parked in front of him. In an instant, the driver's door opened and running out pulling Yurio in for a hug was Viktor. "Yurio!" Viktor cried out happily wrapping the teen in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again! I missed you so much!"

Yurio growled with irritation and screamed at Viktor, "Let go of me you idiot! You're squashing my bones!"

"Oops, sorry _Прости_ , Yurio." Viktor quickly apologized and let’s go of him. "Whatever, are we leaving or not?" Viktor nods. Yuurio grabs his suitcase hands it to Viktor, and lets him seat at the front seat with Viktor taking his suitcase at the back of the trunk. Once he was done with that, Viktor walks to the driver seat and drives off. On their way to the hot spring resort where Yuuri and Shinji are waiting for them, Viktor decides to start up a conversation with the Russian teen.

"So Yurio," Viktor spoke, looking at Yurio briefly through the review mirror. "How've you been these past few months? It's been a while since we last saw each other."

Yurio shrugged. "It's the same as usual."

"And your grandfather, how is he feeling?" Some weeks before, Viktor and Yuuri heard news from Yakov that Yurio's grandfather suffered a minor stroke. Although he is recovering and doctors said it wasn't fatal and that he'll be back on his feet soon, Yakov has said that Yurio was greatly worried for his grandfather. So much so that he couldn't concentrate during training. In fact, that was the reason why he was visiting Viktor and Yuuri, Yakov believed Hasestu would calm Yurio and clear his head. His grandfather thought the same thing as well so with much convincing from everyone around him, Yurio packed his suitcase and took a plane to Hasestu.

Yurio glanced at the window, watching the sea pass by aa they drove past it. In a soft tone, he says, "He's doing okay. Doctors said he'll be out of the hospital in a few days so that's good news I guess." Viktor nods. "That’s good to hear."

"Anyways, how’s Porky and that kid of yours?" Instantly when he brought up Yuuri and Shinji, Viktor took out his phone and starts to show Yurio the many pictures he took of all three of them along of the ones he took individually of the two. "I'm glad you asked! Here's a picture of Shinji at the beach I took a couple months back! Isn't he precious in his swim suit?!" however Yurio was not listening to him because he was loudly shouting at Viktor to stop the car from crashing into other passing cars.

"The car you idiot, the car!"

* * *

When they made it to the hot spring (safe and sound thankfully), Yurio and Viktor exited the car. After he grabbed his suitcase, Yurio followed Viktor to the entrance. Outside, Yurio could hear laughing and music coming from inside. "What, did you invite everyone?" Yurio asked. Viktor laughs and shakes his head. "No. We only invited the Nishigori family and Minako. There's also some quests from the resort."

 "Jeez, I'm only going to stay for a week. You didn't have to throw a big party out of it."

"But it’s a welcoming party." Viktor said.

"I would've been fine just coming here and taking a nap." Yurio tells him.

"Just try to have fun Yurio. Yuuri and I worked real hard to make everything perfect for your arrival. Besides, this would also give you a chance to meet Shinji." Yurio sighs out loud but doesn't press the matter anymore. When they enter the resort, Yurio was greeted by Yuuko and her husband. Afterwards Minako greeted him as well as Mari. Next, the Nishigori triplets, who were already 13, bombard Yurio with the flash of their phones and their questions.

"Now, now girls, leave Yuri alone! He just got out of his trip. Let’s save the questions for another day okay?" All three awed but followed their mother’s orders and sat back down with their father.

Yurio closed his eyes and sighed in relief, silently thanking Yuuko. "Quite a startle huh?" Yurio opens his eyes. He was facing Yuuri now. He was smiling, his brown eyes gleaming with welcome. It’s been quite a while since he interacted with Yuuri. Most of the time when Yurio called, he only talked to Viktor, but, their conversations were always about a routine Yurio wanted to try out. Seeing him face to face in person, Yurio realized just how little Yuuri has aged. He still looked the same except, he was more relaxed and happy.

The retiring life was getting good for him it seemed.

"How've you been Yurio? It’s been a while."

"Eh, it’s the same as always. How's everything going for you and Viktor?"

"Oh, everything is going well. Viktor and I landed jobs in the Ice Castle as trainers and we work part time here." Yuuri explains to him. "Everything is going great."

"Hmm..."

"Oh, yeah I just remembered! You've never met Shinji, have you?"

"I've seen pictures of him." Yurio says, shuddering in thought of the drive he had to endure.

"Great! I'll introduce you both right now." Yuuri looks over his shoulder and asks Viktor, "Viktor, can you bring Shinji? He's playing with Makkachin outside." Viktor nods and walks outside to fetch Shinji. Some minute’s pass and Yurio hears Makkachin bark. He looks behind Yuuri and sees Makkachin walk to the living room. Behind him, Viktor was holding hands with a young boy who wore a plain orange shirt, short khakis and converse. They stood next to Yuuri and Viktor says, "Yurio, this is our _сын_ Shinji. Shinji, this is Yurio, he's a good friend of papa and daddy."

Yurio looks down at Shinji. He was hiding behind Viktor’s legs, avoiding facing Yurio. Yurio looks up at the two, waiting for them to explain. Yuuri sheepishly smiled and explained to him, "Shinji is shy around others so we're trying to get him to communicate with other people before school starts in the spring. Unfortunately, we're not making much progress..."

"But we are taking things slow." Viktor intervened. "We don't want to put pressure on Shinji so we're taking it slow." Yuuri agreeably nods.

Yurio hums and looks back down at Shinji who showed himself a little. He was tracing the lines on Viktor’s jeans with his lower lip pouted out. By the way he was acting, Shinji rather be anywhere else than here. "Shinji, be nice and say hello to Yurio." Yuuri whispers to Shinji.

Shinji peeks up at Yurio and quickly looks down, mumbling afterwards, "Hello Yurio. It’s...it’s nice to meet you. Viktor-Chan and Yuuri-Chan have talked a lot about you." Yurio raised an eyebrow when Shinji used the honorifics on Yuuri and Viktor but he didn't question it. "Sure kid, it’s nice to meet you too. Your uh, papa talked a lot about you." Yurio tells him awkwardly. Shinji doesn't respond and remained quiet.

Viktor pats Shinji one the head and says, "Good boy Shinji. You can go play with Makkachin." Shinji nods and runs out the room with Makkachin running behind him. Once he was gone, Yurio says, "He's uhh...he's something."

"He's really a sweet kid once you get to know him." Yuuri tells him. "Anyways, you should enjoy yourself before we leave. I'm sure you’re hungry, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yes I am cutting this into two or three parts. I don't know I really want to explore Yurio's relationship with Shinji ya know? Also I love the idea of Yurio having the role of big brother, its really cute!


End file.
